


Is there anything I can do for extra credit, Professor?

by indiavolowetrust



Series: Requests / Gifts [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolowetrust/pseuds/indiavolowetrust
Summary: You make an inappropriate joke in the middle of being tutored by your professor. Oneshot.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Other(s), Lucifer - Relationship
Series: Requests / Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Is there anything I can do for extra credit, Professor?

His name was Lucifer.

He was a good kid once. The cool kid that your mom had you play with in those long summer afternoons, the taste of a raspberry popsicle still staining the back of your tongue. The dark-haired, smiling boy of the neighbor that always insisted on watching over you, proclaiming just how much of a delight you were to babysit. The gentle older brother that you never had.

Maybe you were too young -- you were only five or six at the time, after all -- but you distinctly remember those kind, soothing words of his when you cried, his magic kisses to your skinned knees when you fell, and that soft spot he had for you when you demanded he play another game of hide-and-seek with you. The memories of your summers together are forever swathed in peals of laughter and the flickering glow of fireflies. The memories of that boy you had once adored are forever enveloped in bright sunshine, adventures by the pond, and frogs he taught you to catch. The memories of him -- of good, gentle Lucifer -- are forever led on by his much larger hand, his fingers curling into your pudgy ones.

Maybe it truly is because of the fact that you were so little at the time. Lucifer had moved away one day, as all childhood friends do, and you had cried and cried at his doorstep until he pulled you into an embrace. Lucifer had brushed away the tears at your cheeks, stopped you from blowing your nose into your bright yellow overalls, and had given you a final peck on the head. Promised something sweet for you when he returned, and that one day he would come back to play with you again. 

Perhaps that is why the circumstances that lie before you are so jarring now.

Lucifer -- now your harsh, cold, unforgiving professor -- simply regards you over the frames of his glasses, his gaze nearly boring into yours. You glance away for a moment, fidgeting with one of your sleeves. It does nothing to alleviate your anxiety. Your professor only continues to tap his fingers against the surface of his mahogany desk, and his frown deepens.

“I -- I really didn’t mean it,” you apologize. “And I’m completely fine with taking the grade --”

He cuts you off with a wave of his hand. “No, no, I don’t believe I asked you for an explanation. I asked you to repeat yourself.”

You are acutely aware that you are alone with him in his office. That you have bothered one of your most irritable, difficult professors on his only day away from work. A fact that you had only realized shortly after you had scheduled a tutoring session with him. It is as if you have walked into the den of a wolf, truly, given the shiver that threatens to make itself known.The withering look he gives you only serves to make you feel even more like a cornered rabbit.

“I asked if there was anything I could do for extra credit.”

He narrows his eyes. “And then what did you say?”

“I said --” you swallow quickly, “-- that I would do anything to pass your class.”

It is a long, long moment. The clock ticks just a bit too loudly in the corner of the room. Lucifer’s fingers cease their drumming. The memory of the good, gentle boy that Lucifer once was superimposes itself over the harsh man before you now, shrouding him in the soft light of a summer’s day -- and you immediately force the thought away.

That boy no longer exists. Too many years have passed. Despite all your attempts to rekindle your childhood friendship, you have only been met with a cold, stony silence.

Finally, he speaks.

“That you did,” he says, rising from behind his desk. Lucifer begins to organize the papers on his desk, evidently preparing to leave for the day. You can’t help but breathe an inward sigh of relief. “Thank you for repeating yourself.”

“Thank -- thank you, Professor.” A sheepish smile graces your features. ”I won’t make another joke like that, I promise.”

You begin to gather your own belongings into your bookbag, sliding the chair away from his desk as you stand. It appears that you won’t be in for a lecture for your inappropriate behavior. To your surprise, Lucifer reaches the door before you do. A polite gesture. And so you stand in place for a moment, waiting for him to open the door for you.

The door locks itself with a soft  _ click. _

You look at Lucifer, puzzled. “Professor?”

“If you thought I would simply allow you to leave without punishment, then you are sorely mistaken.” He takes the few long strides he needs back to his desk, clearing just enough papers off the surface of his desk. Just enough space for you. “I never thought I’d have the opportunity -- never thought I’d see you again, really -- but here you are. I was just as surprised as you on the first day, if you would believe it. Do you remember what you promised me?”

A heat begins to creep up onto your cheeks. “I -- no, you promised me that --”

“That I’d take your first kiss,” he finishes for you. There’s something wholly unfamiliar in his eyes now, threatening to burn you to ashes, but you can’t quite force yourself to look away. “While I can’t expect you to have saved that for me, there are other ways I’d like to make good on that promise. If you want extra credit, that is.”

You stare blatantly at the man before you Lucifer simply stares back, waiting.

“Professor,” you say, trying to make yourself sound as casual as possible, “we -- we were kids then. We didn’t know anything.”

He arches a brow at you. “ And we know things now. What exactly is your point?”

You open your mouth to respond, a protest on your lips -- and shut it almost as quickly as you had opened it. He’s right, of course. You hate to admit that he is. On principle, you hate even considering it Yet the heat that has begun to pool in your core vehemently denies any qualms that you may have had about the offer, that ache beginning to swallow your thoughts. The strange desire that you had felt upon first seeing him again threatens to spill over you. Despite your lack of experience, you know full well what the offer entails.

You bite your lip, considering your options.

Lucifer smiles as you dutifully take your place in front of him. A small encouragement, and you prop your hands onto the desk. His fingers tangle into your hair.

“Good choice,” he purrs. You can hear the devilish smirk in his voice. “Now bend over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, if you would like.


End file.
